The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices, and specifically to the field of electronic devices that manage applications. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of migrating applications to cloud-based containers.
A “container” is class of objects whose logical behavior is defined by a set of values and a set of operations. Containers are used to store objects following specific access rules. A group of containers is known as a container stack.
A “cloud” is a collection of remote servers and software networks that allow different kinds of data sources to be uploaded for real time processing.
A “container cloud” is a cloud of servers and networks that support containers.